When a telephone call is answered by an automatic attendant, the calling party must provide a series of inputs in order to navigate an audible menu hierarchy to reach an intended endpoint. For example, whether attempting to reach a particular department or a representative within an organization, the calling party typically selects among various audible menu options, enters identifying information, and the like. When the calling party calls the same phone number at some point in the future, whether as a result of a mistakenly dropped call or for an entirely different purpose, the calling party again must provide many of the same inputs that were previously provided in order to navigate the audible menu hierarchy and reach the intended endpoint. Manually traversing an audible menu hierarchy can be tedious and time consuming.